poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream
Here's how 'Starscream & Cutler Beckett talk and Fluttershy meets Bootstrap Bill Turner '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. enters Starscream: You've summoned me, Lord Beckett. Lord Cutler Beckett: Yes, Commander. When I told you and Captain Bludvist that the East India Trading Company has need of your services, I knew I needed allies. Powerful allies. Starscream: I'm listening intently. Lord Cutler Beckett: I needed both of you to each become my second-in-command than those who have proceeded you. Not to mention our mutual friend, Starlight Glimmer. Starscream: More enemy than friend. How do you know her? Lord Cutler Beckett: We've had our friendship in the past. And I've heard about her award ceremony. Starscream: For what? Lord Cutler Beckett: With the help of Trixie, Thorax and Discord, the throne of Queen Chrysalis was destroyed. I would like you to go to her home and bring her father, Firelight, to me. Starscream: How do we know that he's still alive? Lord Cuter Beckett: Scanners. him the letters of marque The letters of marque. You will offer to what remonds to a full pardon. Starlight will be free, a privateer on the employ of England. Starscream: Let me see that. them "Full pardon: Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." Somehow I doubt Starlight Glimmer will consider employment the same as being free. Lord Cutler Beckett: Freedom. That sounds easy. How do you propose to get her to accept these terms? Starscream: Not to worry. I will find a way to persuade our old friend Starlight to accept the profit. [At the ''Black Pearl] Fluttershy: herself Pull yourself together, Fluttershy. You've helped Jack retrieve the ''Pearl. ''There's nothing to worry. (gasps) W-W-W-Who's there? Bootstrap Bill Turner Bootstrap Bill Turner? Bootstrap Bill Turner: You know my name. Fluttershy: Yes, I know your son. Bootstrap Bill Turner: William? He ended up a pirate after all. (indicating Fluttershy) I know you. Mac spoke of you. Fluttershy: Me? Bootstrap Bill Turner: You're Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Yes, I'm Fluttershy. (notices the barnacles on him) What happened to you? Bootstrap Bill Turner: He sent me. Davy Jones. Fluttershy: Who's Davy Jones? Bootstrap Bill Turner: The captain of the ''Flying Dutchman, ''the Lord of the Locker, the Tragic Soul Collector, and one of the most feared pirates in the seven seas. He's searching for him. Mac Grimborn. His son. Fluttershy: The captain of the ''Flying Dutchman ''has a son? Bootstrap Bill Turner: Long lost. Recently found. Fluttershy: Jack didn't tell me about you. Jones shanghaied you into service? Bootstrap Bill Turner: I chose it. I'm sorry about the part I played in the mutiny against him, Fluttershy. I stood up for him. Everything went wrong after that. Fluttershy: Mac told me that Barbossa and his crew strapped you to a cannon to your bootstraps. Hector Barbossa? Bootstrap Bill Turner: I remember now. I ended up in the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move. Unable to die, Fluttershy. I even thought about the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it. You have to find Davy Jones, tell him about Mac. You'll find him in a ship graveyard. Fluttershy: (gulps) Okay. Category:Mac Prime Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers